


I Can Hit Once, I Can Hit Twice

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers some dirty, little secrets from boys he thought were only "friends".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hit Once, I Can Hit Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicalNonsense92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalNonsense92/gifts).



> For Lucia, never stop Blaminn.

This afternoon’s football practice was harder than usual. With good players like Finn, Mike, and Puck graduated last year, Sam was left alone to carry the majority of the team. Sure, he loved being the top dog and the envy of most guys at the school, but there was a lot of pressure, too. If their team lost, it was entirely Sam’s fault.

Sometimes, Sam wished that someone _got it_ , someone who understood the strain of being on top. The only other guy Sam knew that would commiserate with him was Blaine. Blaine, using the pure force of his talent, willed Mr. Shue to hand over the entire Glee club to him, leaving him and Artie as Blaine’s backup. Sam had no doubt that Blaine would lead them to their second consecutive national championship, but he felt bad for the little guy. It was hard to do everything alone. They had their run ins last year, but the two let bygones be bygones and made their way forward, together, in Glee.

Sometimes, Sam envied Finn. Finn was able to handle being quarterback _and_ the male lead of Glee last year while still getting the dream girl. How did he do it? Sam just shook his head to himself and smiled. Some guys are just amazing; dedicating that Beatles song to Finn last spring was the best thing New Directions ever did.

After the practice, Sam was achy and weary and very badly needed a shower to soothe his muscles. He peeled off his clothes and tossed them in his locker, wrapping a towel around his midriff. Sam slipped on his sandals and made his way to the showers, shampoo in hand. 

Steam was filling the room which made Sam’s trek to the stalls very difficult. He felt around the walls, careful to avoid tripping on benches or slipping on the floor, until he found the showering area. He noticed that the stall at the very end of the hall was occupied, the soft spray of water echoed off of the locker room walls as the steam swirled and hung in the air.

Sam was about to turn on the water in his stall when he heard _something_. It wasn’t uncommon for guys to jerk it or whatever in the showers at McKinley; they _were_ used by teenage boys. He would usually just tune out the _ah_ s and _oh_ s, and continue on with his cleansing, trying not to get _too_ aroused from the moans and grunts.

He popped open the cap of his shampoo bottle when he heard it, clear as a bell, a name radiate through the showers.  

“Finn...”

 _The fuck? Why would some dude say Finn’s name_.

Furrowing his brow, Sam stumbled back out of the stall and turned towards the occupied shower. There were clearly two sets of voices speaking broken phrases to each other followed by the clear slapping of skin and labored breathing.

 _Oh, gross_ , he thought, wrinkling his nose. Why would someone want to have sex here at McKinley? Curiosity got the better of him, so Sam crept quietly to the end of the hall. His eyes bugged out in horror when it registered in his brain _what_ he was witnessing.

There he was, Finn Hudson, slick with water and cheeks painted red from exertion and arousal pinning Blaine Anderson against the shower wall, his gelled hair deflecting the stream of water, eyes scrunched shut with absolute pleasure, and legs twisted around Finn’s waist. Sam flicked his gaze down to where Finn’s dick was thrusting into Bla--. Oh. _Oh_. 

  “Holy _shit_ ,” Sam screamed, dropping his shampoo bottle to the ground with a sickening crash as he thrust the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Dudes, I’m, like, totally sorry about this. I, shit,” he stammered. He heard the frantic shuffling of feet and the stream of water fade. When he opened his eyes, Blaine and Finn were standing, towels around their waists, looking absolutely guilty. 

  “Oh, hey, Sam,” Finn said with a nervous laugh, “what are you doing here?”   

“Seriously man? What are are _you_ here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the army or something?” Sam questioned. 

Finn’s eyes shifted from Sam’s face, to Blaine’s, before settling on the tiled floor. “Yeah, about that. I got rejected from the army, something about not being physically fit or whatever. Anyway, I was pretty bummed about it so Blaine’s been, uh,” he stopped.   

“Helping him,” Blaine finished, smiling proudly. 

Sam snickered. “Uh, yeah I can see that. When did this all start?” he asked, leaning against the ceramic wall.   

This time, it was Blaine’s turn to flash his eyes downward. “I really don’t want to get into it, Sam.” 

Finn nudged Blaine’s hips lightly with his fingers, giving him a pleading look.   “He should probably know, dude.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Sam stared at his two friends turned lovers, placing his hands on his hips. “What’s with the secrets.”   

With a heavy sigh, Blaine moved forward before placing his hands on Sam’s.   “Ever since I first met Finn, I’ve been in love with him, but I’ve never been able to act upon it because of Kurt. There is no point in wasting my time on someone straight like Finn when someone gay is right in front of me, wanting me. Truthfully, it’s why I started dating Kurt. It gave me the opportunity to be that much closer to Finn.” He laughed, turning to look fondly at the tall brunet. “Just, I’m a classic kind of guy, Sam. I appreciate all things retro and what is more classically romantic as the age-old bad boy? Finn is the modern day rebel without a cause. He can do and say whatever he wants and still manages to be a hero.”

Blaine, leaving one hand firmly on Sam, reached behind and grabbed Finn’s, dragging him closer. He looked up at his lumbering lover and grinned a dopey grin. 

  “Okay, but that doesn’t explain Finn’s big, gay crush on you, dude,” Sam raised his eyebrow in Finn’s direction.

Finn cleared his throat.

“Well, Blaine was always super annoying, like, he was this tiny guy constantly over at my house, asking me what I was doing, trying to take over my male lead in Glee. Little did I know, he just wanted to be _like_ me and be _with_ me. And Sam? Like, it just gave me such a boner for him. One day in Glee I was totally harsh to him and told him to take a seat in front of everyone. I was just pissed we couldn’t be together, cause of Kurt and Rachel. Feeling bad, I called him over to my house later that night and told him he could take a seat. On my dick.”

Blaine and Finn exchanged coy smiles, obviously recounting the night they first slept together last September. Turning back to Sam, Finn grinned, “And then we started fooling around and junk behind the backs of Kurt and Rachel. It’s not easy, but we don’t want to hurt them, so it's better they don't know.”

“Besides, Finn taught me that we don’t really have to apologize to them because we’re actually helping them,” Blaine beamed. 

Sam, still looking confused, turned to Blaine. “Why were you such a dick to me though when I came last November? Like, if you and Finn were happy and doing it all the time, why did you call me out when you were just a big cheater? That isn’t really cool, man,” he snapped, sternly.

Blaine tightened his grip around Sam’s hand. “I know, and I apologize. I just,” he faded, “I saw the way Finn looked at you and was so incredibly jealous. I was the only person who was supposed to do _those_ kind of moves for him, and his leering at your taut, muscular body was too much to bear. It’s why Finn chased after me when I stormed out.” He looked gravely at Finn, who slid his arm around Blaine’s waist.   

“Looked at _me_? What does that even mean?” Sam glared at Finn’s warm, brown eyes. 

Finn, sensing defeat, let out the breath he was holding.   “Yeah, I’ve always liked you, Sam. Don’t you remember me wanting to take baths with you? Telling you to cool it off with girls? Invite you to _stay at my house_?” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck cautiously. “You’re super hot, dude, and you’re the only other guy, besides Blaine, who _does_ things to me.”

“Wow," Sam said slowly, "that was a ton of feelings and shit.” He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. This was a lot to take in; Finn was one of his best friends and now he was confessing to basically having a perma-boner for him? The admission was almost too much to bear. 

Sam had always thought about boys in _that_ way and truth be told, he always acknowledged that Finn was super cute. Blaine too. He just had a thing for guys who liked to be in control in their lives. He looked at the two boys in front of him, eyes wide and faces earnest, and just couldn’t hold back any longer.   “I think you guys are awesome, too. Like, hot and stuff,” he coughed. “I feel bad, for like, interrupting you though in your sexy shower times as boyfriends or fuck buddies or whatever you are.” He looked genuinely upset at this; Sam Evans is nothing if not polite.   

A devious grin spread across Blaine’s face. “Well, you could help us if you want.” He squeezed Sam’s hand. “We could always use your trouty mouth and some extra fingers.”

Sam reciprocated the smile. “I have been curious about your talented tongue, Blaine.”

At that, Blaine leaned up and crashed his mouth against Sam’s, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Sam groaned as he fell back into the wall as Blaine’s chest pressed flush against his. While Blaine’s body was short, that seemed to be the only short thing about him as Sam felt Blaine’s straining erection on his inner thigh through the towels. He groaned, scratching his fingers lighting down Blaine’s back as the dark haired boy began to suck Sam’s tongue into his mouth.   From across the stall, Finn whimpered, palming his hardening cock through the towel. Sam pulled away from Blaine and began to bruise his neck, sucking on his pulse point with as much force as his luscious lips could muster. Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning beneath the other boy as he laced his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Sam,” he grunted, “wanted you for so long, you’re s-so sexy and just _fuck_ , I picture you w-when,” Blaine trailed off.   

“When what?” Sam growled against his neck.   

Blaine sobbed. “Jerking off, your stripper moves, just _oh_ ,” he broke off, shuddering as Sam ran his hands along the swell of Blaine’s ass. 

“Me too,” Finn said, voice dark and hoarse with pure lust, “you were so hot as a stripper, Sam. I just. Show us your moves.”

Breaking away from Blaine, Sam stepped closer to Finn.   “You should sit down on the shower shelf,” he breathed into Finn’s ear. Eagerly, Finn shot down onto the shelf, his erection poking through the towel. 

Sam lowered himself over Finn’s lap, straddling him, and began to swivel his hips grotesquely over the other boy. He ran his fingers through Finn’s damp hair, groaning despite himself as Finn’s hands gripped his ass. Blaine stood there, lightly jerking himself through the towel, enraptured.   

“Save it, Blaine. You’ll get your turn,” Finn gasped, as Sam made contact with Finn’s crotch, dragging his ass along his dick. Finn threw his head back against the wall, his face contorted in ecstasy.   “Have you never really had balls in your mouth before?” Finn asked, shakily. 

  Sniggering, Sam roughly thrust forward. “Dude, you have no idea.” He brought his mouth to Finn’s, running his tongue along the seam of his lips, urging him to open. Finn complied, and the two boys began to dip their tongues in one another’s mouths.   Blaine closed the space between them and slid his hand down the back of Sam’s towel, cupping his ass.   

“We should do this, I’m not going to last. I need you,” a pregnant pause followed by a beat, “...Sam.”

Blaine’s pausing between words signified to Sam that he _really_ wanted this, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. He got off of Finn’s lap (to Finn's dismay) and pulled Blaine tight to his body. Sam whipped the towel off of Blaine’s waist and roughly took the other boy’s erection into his palm. He dragged his hand along his shaft, thumbing Blaine’s precome around the head. Sam traced his fingers around the base of Blaine’s cock, gripping tightly before abruptly stopping.   

“Wait, what?” he asked, giving Blaine a confused look as his finger pads met the other boy’s lower stomach. 

Blaine flashed Sam a bright look, his eyes sparkling with lust and adoration. “Finn likes _all_ my hair gelled.” 

From behind, Sam heard Finn moan from the discussion of hair gel. “Why else do you think he began to gel it more and more? He looks hot as shit in those bowties,too,” he panted.   Sam shook his head and began to jerk off the other boy lightly; Blaine just pressed his lips against Sam’s earlobe, tugging softly with his teeth, sending delicious moans into the Sam's ear. 

Sam, from behind, could hear the _flick_ of a bottle and a pressure around his entrance.   “Whoa, what are you doing, Finn?” Sam whined, still jerking off Blaine. 

“I want to fuck you so badly, man, it’s all I think about.” Finn wiped some sort of liquid around Sam’s entrance and slowly pushed his index finger inside. Sam hissed at the sudden intrusion, clutching Blaine’s dick tighter in response.   

“You brought lube with you?” he asked, through ragged breathing as Finn pumped his finger in Sam, crooking it slightly.   

“We used shampoo,” Blaine whispered. He looked down at Finn fucking his finger into Sam -- a motion that sent him on the precipice of his orgasm.

“Sam,” Blaine groaned, “tell me how good I am, tell me I’m talented, hot, anything.”

Tugging rapidly on Blaine’s cock, Sam whispered in a sexily seductive voice, “You make me want to gel my hair.”

Erratically canting his hips forward, Blaine shot thick, white stripes of come over Sam’s hand and onto his stomach. Giving a sated look, Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips. He couldn’t savor the moment, though, before Blaine dropped to his knees and enveloped Sam’s erection into his mouth.

“Oh _God_ ,” Sam moaned as he looked down at Blaine whose lips were spread wide around his cock. He could still feel Finn’s fingers exploring inside of him. The feeling of having these two ridiculously gorgeous boys spreading him open and swallowing him whole was just so _filthy_. How did Sam get this lucky?

“C-Can I fuck you now?” Finn grunted, pulling his finger out of Sam’s ass.   

“Please,” Sam sputtered. He thread his fingers through Blaine’s hair, but grimaced slightly when they stuck in the gel. _Okay, maybe this is kinda gross_.

Sam braced himself as the head of Finn’s cock, lubed up with Herbal Essence, teased his entrance. He grabbed tighter into Blaine's gelmet, steadying himself as Finn entered him fully. 

Finn waited, feeling the adjustment of Sam’s muscles around his throbbing erection. Slowly, he pumped deeper into Sam, rubbing the small of his back soothingly. Finn clasped his shoulder and began to push in and out of Sam in a rhythmic fashion. He looked down to the shower floor where Blaine was taking Sam’s entire cock into his mouth like a trooper. Finn was so close to orgasming; he wasn’t lying when he said all he ever wanted was Sam. Since he spotted that blond hottie from across the courtyard in junior year, he was determined to make the Southern boy fall in love with him. Getting Blaine along the way was just an added bonus. 

Sam’s head fell back against Finn’s shoulder. “I’m going to,” he trailed off, jerking Blaine’s hair in acknowledgment. 

At that, Blaine increased the suction as much as could as Finn rammed hard against Sam’s prostate. Sam completely fell apart between the two boys, screaming out in bliss. He petted Blaine’s hair as the boy swallowed around his dick, accepting every droplet of come happily. From behind, Finn grunted as he came, sent over the edge by Sam’s delicious groans from his powerful orgasm. 

Blaine helped to stabilize Sam before he collapsed, weak from the transpired events. He gingerly ran his fingers along Sam’s toned abdominal muscles and kissed him gently, helping to distract him while Finn pulled out from his ass. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and kissed his neck, mouthing from his shoulder blades towards his hairline. Sam moved to Blaine’s neck as the other boy leaned over this shoulder to kiss Finn.

Sam totally just had a threesome with Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson in the boys locker room and it was so _awesome_.

“We should include someone else next time,” Sam suggested lazily. “What about Tina? Or Brittany?”   

Blaine wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I don’t like _girls_ , Sam.”

Laughing, Sam sighed. “Okay, fine. What about _Kurt_ , then?”  

“Oh, gross,” Finn scoffed. “That’s my _brother_ , man.” 

  “So?”  

Two sets of eyes turned to Blaine, who was blushing slightly. “I mean, uh, yeah gross.”

The boys began to giggle at how ridiculously adorable Blaine looked when embarrassed. How cute was it that he _accidentally_ said his brother was hot? 

Sam may be having a tough year trying to carry the Titans singlehandedly, but knowing that he had these two incredibly awesome boys to support him and love him helped to finally quell all of his stress.

Plus, having sex with them was totally fucking sweet, too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the seminal classic "Magic Stick" by Lil' Kim ft. 50 Cent.


End file.
